


You Are The Best, You Had Been Patient With Me, I Am So Grateful To You For That:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Bad Days, Bad Moods, Boredom, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Broken Bones, Broken Knee, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Losing Temper/Blow Top, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sobbing, Sympathy/Sympathetic, Tears, feeling better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono gets some room service in bed, when she injured herself, She has been crabby on & off to Steve, who is waiting on her hand & foot, What happens when she realizes that she has the best thing in her life?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a  great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	You Are The Best, You Had Been Patient With Me, I Am So Grateful To You For That:

*Summary: Kono gets some room service in bed, when she injured herself, She has been crabby on & off to Steve, who is waiting on her hand & foot, What happens when she realizes that she has the best thing in her life?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua had been injured with her knee, while she was on duty, She was so miserable that she took her bad mood out on everyone, including her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as she was recovering, She didn't know how to deal with her anger, & boredom of being stuck in bed for so long, As a result, She blows her top.

 

 **"God, I ** _wish_** I could do something to help out the team, Even if it's just to look at a computer screen all day, I don't give a shit"** , The Ex-Surfing Pro said thinking, with a pissed off expression, that has graced her face. She was trying to get comfortable on the bed, but it was useless, & she was just uncomfortable, & hurting too. Finally, She found a position that was comfortable enough for her knee, & just went to sleep for awhile.

 

Steve figured out how to get his lover out of the funk that she was in, He made her a wonderful breakfast, & made sure that the plate has all of her favorites, down to the last detail. "Kono deserves the best, & I am gonna make sure that she gets it", he thought to himself, as he made up the tray with everything, & headed up to their bedroom, so he can have some quality time with his lover, who makes his life perfect, & beautiful.

 

Kono woke up to a light kiss on her forehead, & she was surprised by the tray of wonderful food, that was in front of her, & she was definitely hungry. She was tearing up, cause she was feeling guilty of yelling at her wonderful & hot boyfriend. "Baby, It's okay, Don't cry, okay ?, I understand & completely know how you feel, It's good to let your frustrations out, instead of bottling them up inside, You have nothing to apologize for". Kono nodded, & kissed Steve passionately, as his reward, "You are wonderful to me, You are the best, You had been patient with me, I am so grateful for that ", she said, after she composed herself, & ate her breakfast, She realized that being in bed, It does have some advantages, & they enjoyed a wonderful morning together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
